


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She is so happy they found him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



Her mouth opened wide, the muscles in her face stretching as she yawned, long and deep enough to bring tears to her eyes. When she opened them there was a steaming cup in front of her and a certain thief standing next to her. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking the cup and smiling at him, “The league taught me how to stay up for days, but somehow that doesn’t apply when you are reading ancient books in latin.”

“Find anything?” he asked, picking up one of her books and flipping through it. 

She sighed heavily in lieu of a response. She had been searching for days, the whole team had, trying to find anything that could give them an advantage. What they had found was a bunch of nothing. She took a sip, eyes still on the book, making a face when something tasted off. 

“You brought me decaf.”

“The world isn’t going to end if you get some sleep, Sara.”

“It might.” 

“It won’t. Let the wonder twins take over. You’d probably make their day.” 

“The sad thing about that is I think Nate and Ray actually like it when you call them that.” 

“Too bad they aren’t my type.” 

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you look awfully pretty standing next to Ray. Mick might be jealous though.” 

“Mick replaced me with a rat.”

She laughed at that, getting up and stretching, before wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning into him. 

“I’m so glad we got you back,” she whispered, breathing him in. 

“Sara?” She jumped at Jax’s voice, a little embarrassed that the young man was able to sneak up on her. “Who are you talking to?”

Sara blinked at him, confused, before looking around Rip’s office. He wasn’t there. There was no cup on the table with decaf coffee, and the book he had been holding still lay on the table, unopened. 

“Nobody. Just..myself.”


End file.
